


The List

by WarriorBeeoftheSea



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Compulsory Heterosexuality is a trip, Gen, NOV 29 - Carry On Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorBeeoftheSea/pseuds/WarriorBeeoftheSea
Summary: "I wonder how long he’s wanted this.I wonder how long I’ve wanted it.I’d say that I didn’t—that the possibility just now occurred to me for the first time. But if that’s true, then why is there a list in my head of all the things I’ve always wanted to do to Baz."
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557757
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	The List

I think I started the list in second year. The list of things I want to do to Baz. I think I even wrote it down at one point, but Penny pointed out that probably wasn't a great idea. ("He could use it against you, Simon.")

At the top, the list starts with _Bash in his stupid face._

Honestly, I just left it at that for a long time. Wasn't really much of a list, but he kept making me so _angry_. He made me feel like I was going mad.

He still does. But he's inspired me to add more to the list.

I'm sitting in the dining hall and staring across at Baz while I run through the list. I take a bite of my scone.

 _Bash in his stupid face._ (This one speaks for itself.)

 _Push him in the dirt and muss his jacket._ (Specific, I know. But I did it once and the experience stuck with me.)

 _Pull his hair._ (All right, I know this one is juvenile. It stays on the list, though.)

"Simon!" Penny waves her hand in front of my face, and I think she's probably said my name more than once.

I drop my deathglare aimed at Baz and turn towards her. "Sorry, just thinking. What were you saying?"

She frowns at me. "I was just opening my heart and telling you how much I fancy the new American student."

"Oh!" I'm honestly not that interested yet in _who fancies who_ but I try to be supportive of Penny. "What was his name again?"

"Micah."

I nod. I'm not sure what else to say. I start to wonder if it's a _problem_ that I don't think about this stuff that much. And then I feel frustrated with myself for thinking that way. I'm only fourteen, after all. And I've got a lot on my plate.

"Simon, you look absolutely lost in thought."

"Hmm? Sorry."

She shrugs, and goes on talking. "I was thinking of asking him to the solstice ball." I groan, but she ignores me. "Have you thought about who you might like to ask?"

I cross my arms on the table and rest my head on them.

Penny takes no pity on me. "Simon, there must be _someone_ you fancy."

"I don't know," I mumble into my sleeves.

"A girl... or, you know, Simon, it's OK if there's a boy."

I lift my head and stare at her. "There's not a boy."

"OK. Just saying, it would be OK if there were--"

"I know," I snap, and immediately regret it. "I'm sorry, Pen. And I know it's OK if I fancy a boy. I just don't, though."

"OK, sorry I brought it up." She turns her attention back to her tea.

I look across the dining hall and catch Baz's eye. He sneers at me, the wanker.

_There's not a boy._

I turn suddenly back to Penny. "Agatha. I fancy Agatha."


End file.
